Sky Lend Me Your Tears
by keeperofcoldtoes
Summary: Everyone has their own opinions on why Itachi let Sasuke live. So, what happens when Sasuke is confronted with the true reason? Does Itachi have any true emotions, or is he as cold and unfeeling as ice? NONYaoi. Just friendship and sorrow.


Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto.

Setting: Takes place after Sasuke comes back from Orochimaru.

Key: If there is a word that has apostrophes surrounding it, then it means that the word is emphasized. If a sentence is in italics, then it is a thought. If a word(s) are typed in bold, it is a noise(most of the time). Pieces to the poem are written in bold italics.

oOoOoOo

****

Tear drops falling from the skies,  
People wonder why it cries;

oOo

His dark red eyes scanned across the city below. Large structures made of wood and stone reached towards the sky.

Above, ominous clouds formed in air over the city and beyond. The sky was darkening; the sign of oncoming rain.

"Are you sure that he's still there?" his partner questioned.

"Yes," he replied.

"You would think that he would move to a different location by now," the blue-skinned ninja stated.

"No," said Itachi, "If he did so, then his hatred for me would likely lessen."

Kisame nodded in understanding. Then the two jumped from the tree and landed on the ground silently.

The air slowly began to grow damp and small drops of water fell from above. The sky was crying.

oOo

****

Lightning clasps, wind churns,  
Rain brings life to trees and ferns;

oOo

"I'm so huuungryyy!" Naruto whined as he sat at the ramen booth.

"You just said that a few minutes ago," Naruto's sensei, Kakashi, noted.

"Well," started Naruto, "I'll say it again. I'm hungry!" he said hotly.

Kakashi chuckled lightly, "You're very impatient for today, Naruto."

"You'd be impatient to if you missed breakfast and lunch, looking for that bastard, Sasuke," Naruto huffed, "I thought that 'you' were supposed to tell him that there was a mission tomorrow!"

Kakashi began, "Well, I was very busy. You see, there was this cat stuck up in a-"

"Yes!" Naruto interrupted, "Yes, you are always using that stupid excuse, or the one about the little old lady!"

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "It is my duty as a citizen of this village to do such things."

"Yeah, well someday, I'm going to find out what you really do!" Naruto declared, "I bet that it's something really embarressing."

"I have no idea, what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't."

"I bet that you sneak off with Tsunade at night and get really drunk. That way, when you wake up, you have a really bad hangover and can't do anything else for the rest of the day!" Naruto accused while glancing at the pot of boiling noodles across from him.

"I don't drink."

"Well, then I betcha' that you run off with the Pervert-Sannin and you two watch women at bath-houses together!"

"I would never do such a thing."

"Uh huh!" Naruto nodded his head, "Yes, you would! That's why you read his dirty books because the two of you are buddies and you like to see naked women!" Naruto shouted dramatically while pointing at his sensei.

People in the surrounding area turned their heads to look at the two ninjas. A few people whispered amoungst themselves.

Kakashi sighed when he noticed the looks that he was receiving(and the comments from civilians), "If I buy you a bowl of ramen, will you be quiet?"

"You already said that you would buy me one to make up for leaving me to get Sasuke," said Naruto.

"Well, I'll buy you another, but only if you stop accusing me of these false ideas," the sensei bargained.

"Alright, fine then," Naruto reluctantly agreed.

"Here's your ramen!" the cook, Ichiraku, across the counter said with two large bowls of noodles in his hands. He set the bowls in front of his customers.

Naruto smiled joyously, but before he began his meal he called out to the cook, "Make me another one! Kakashi's paying again!" The cook nodded and started on another batch of noodles.

Kakashi sighed, there was going to be a hole in his wallet by the time Naruto finished.

PLIP!

Kakashi and Naruto lifted their heads as they heard the wet sound. "It looks like it's going to start raining," Kakashi stated. It was Autumn, so rains were becoming more frequent.

Ichiraku sighed heavily, "Well, you fella's better eat fast because if there's rain, I have to close the booth early."

Naruto took this sentence to heart and at as fast as he could manage. Kakashi was a little calmer about it. Unlike Naruto, Kakashi's existence wasn't for the sake of ramen, it was for Icha Icha Paradise.

"By the way, where was Sasuke, Naruto?" Kakashi asked his student.

Naruto paused his speed-eating. He sucked in a noodle before he replied, "He was at his house today. Which is sorta' weird because he's usually at the training grounds doing something." After Naruto's somewhat vague statement, he began to eat again.

"Hmm . . . ," Kakashi hummed in thought. Naruto watched Kakashi in the corner of his eye, so that when Kakashi started to eat, Naruto would be ready to catch him in the act. For no matter what the circumstances, Naruto never passed up the chance to see Kakashi without his mask on.

"Did he say anything?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto growled, "He just told me that he already knew about the mission. Well actually, he told me he already knew about it, and 'then' he insulted me for no reason." Naruto turned his eyes away from Kakashi and slurped up the ramen juice from his bowl. Naruto turned his head back to Kakashi before realizing that his sensei was already done eating.

This had happened many times before, but it was usually due to the fact that something or someone intervened. Naruto silently cursed himself, he had been stupid enough to turn his head away from Kakashi.

The cook passed Naruto his second bowl and Naruto shrugged. _Ah, well,_ Naruto thought, _It was for the sake of ramen._

oOo

****

People seeing many storms,  
Watching how they all take form;

oOo

Time had passed and it was raining heavier than before. Rain splattered, undauntingly on roofs and trees; soaking anything in it's path. The wind churned slightly and distant thunder could be heard.

Itachi and Kisame walked deliberately down the dirt road that would soon form into mud.

"Shouldn't we wait a few more years, Itachi?" asked Kisame.

"No," Itachi told his companion, "I should get them now while we're still in this area."

"I'm hungry," Kisame mumbled.

"Shut up," Itachi commanded in a low tone. The two continued on the path until they came to a small village that was somewhat seperate from the city.

Itachi and Kisame went on a little longer until they came to a large house with two floors.

On the porch and nailed above the main entrance, there was a plate of metal that had the name 'Uchiha' engraved into it.

Itachi walked up to the door while Kisame stood out in the rain.

The red-eyed ninja found the doorbell and rang it twice, despite the fact that he had once lived in the building.  
He waited patiently.

oOo

****

Lightning's energy, water gives life,  
Thunder's song, Winds take flight;

oOo

Naruto gulped down the last bit of ramen juice before he spoke, "Hey, Kakashi?"

"Hm?" Kakashi turned his head to the other.

Naruto bit his lip for a moment.

"W-why did Itachi let Sasuke-teme live?" Naruto asked, unsure if it was alright to ask such a dark question. Everyone knew what had happened to the Uchiha clan. It wasn't a well kept secret and Sasuke had his moments when he would either purposely or accidentally tell someone a little about the topic.

Kakashi was silent for a moment before he replied, "I believe that you are asking the wrong person, Naruto"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, but I doubt that I can just waltz up to Sasuke and ask, 'Hey Sasuke-teme! Why didn't your brother kill you?!' without getting my face punched in. And I don't think that Itachi's the type who will get all emotional and blurt out to everyone why he killed an entire clan except for Sasuke."

Kakashi thought for a moment, "I do not know the true answer to your question, Naruto. I can merely assume."

"Uh, sorry to interupt your conversation," Ichiraku apologized, "But I really need to close the shop now." Indeed the rain had grown more fierce, as did the wind and lightning.

The two ninja's nodded and as promised, Kakashi (regretably) paid the tab.

Large puddles formed in the city streets as the amount of rainfall steadily increased. The student and teacher felt their clothes cling to their skin and become heavy with rain.

Kakashi and Naruto walked down the town without any real destination. Naruto decided to carry on the conversation, "So, what do you think about it?" he asked.

" . . . ," Kakashi's eyes were thoughtful, "Some people say that Itachi Uchiha would feel guilty of the massacre. And that he kept Sasuke alive to escape his guilt. Others say that it was purely out of malice."

"That's a load of bullshit," Naruto pointed out, "He doesn't have any emotions. At least, not that I know of. Of all the times I've met him, he didn't seem to be capable of having them. He never laughed, cried--which would be kinda' creepy--, feel guilt, get angry, or anything else! All he does is say hello, tell you that he's either going to kill you or kidnap you, and then he tries to do just that! Honestly, if he started to have emotions, I would believe that the world was ending!" Naruto waved his armed up and down to emphasize how freaky it would be.

"Besides," Naruto continued, "that wasn't the question. I asked what you thought, not what other people think"

"I believe that he has a good reason for keeping Sasuke alive," Kakashi said, "When he killed off the Uchiha clan, he let Sasuke live. When he came to kidnap you and Sasuke jumped in, he let Sasuke live."

"How did you know about that?"

"Jiraiya told me."

"Ugh! I wish that everyone would stop talking about me behind my back, it gets annoying," Naruto complained, "Anyways, don't change the subject!"

"I didn't change the subject," Kakashi informed Naruto, "Your the one who asked me about Jiraiya."

"Okay, whatever, so I'll ask you one more time," Naruto started, he was getting annoyed at asking the same question and not getting a straight answer, "What 'reason' do 'you' think that Itachi 'did not' kill Sasuke?"

"I believe it has something to do with Uchiha blood-line."

"Okay, that's a bit better, but it's still not the answer that I asked for!" Naruto stomped his foot in frustration, only to have the puddles beneath him splash and soak his pant leg.

Kakashi felt the need to sigh in annoyance, but stopped himself, "You do know, Naruto, that the more you use the Sharigan, the more you eyesight deteriorates, right?"

Naruto nodded sharply.

"So, what happens when an Uchiha's eyesight disappears completely and they need to see again?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh," Naruto strained his brain for a minute before replying, "They, um, get new eyes?"

"Correct."

"Really?!" Naruto asked, "You can actually do that? Man, and I was just guessing!"

Kakashi grinned light-heartedly at Naruto's ignorance, "Yes, and who do you know, that uses the Sharigan constantly? Non-stop?"

"Itachi!" Naruto gasped loudly, "So does this mean that he'll go blind soon? If he does, then it would be alot easier to defeat him!"

"No," Kakashi said, "You are missing the point, Naruto."

Naruto closed his mouth so that he could think better. It took a moment or two for Naruto to find the point, "Wait a second! You mean, to tell me, that Itachi let Sasuke live, because he was going to steal his eyeballs?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"That is what I believe," Kakashi said.

"Wait a second! Just wait a second! Hold on! Why would it be Sasuke? Why couldn't it be his father, or cousin? Or anyone else with the Sharigan? Why Sasuke? Why's he so special?" Naruto's mind was in overdrive and was slightly in a state of shock. It was just a little hard to believe that a person could and would run around stealing body parts to replace his own.

"Itachi's and Sasuke's DNA are similar," Kakashi said as if it were the most obvious think in the world. Apparently it wasn't, becaluse Naruto was still confused.

"DNA!? What does DNA have to do with anything?" Naruto asked reduclously(sp?).

"Most people don't take someone's organs and use them for themselves," Kakashi said, "If that were possible, then you would have to keep your limbs chained to your body to prevent other people from taking them."

"Oookaaaaayyyyy . . . ," Naruto said slowly, "If that's true then why would Itachi-"

"It all depends on DNA and blood type," Kakashi interrupted Naruto, "If one of your organs failed and you need to replace it with someone elses, then you couldn't have 'anyone's' organ. The person would have to have the same blood type as you or else your body's immune system would reject the organ and would very likely destroy it. Also, sometimes even when someone has the same blood type as you, your body may still reject it because it may recognize that the organ doesn't have your same DNA."

"Okay, I think I get that," Naruto said, "But Itachi and Sasuke don't have the same DNA, do they?"

"No," Kakashi continued, "There are only two things in the world that have the same type of DNA."

"What are they?" Naruto asked, this topic was getting very interesting to him.

"Identical twins and clones. Those are the only two things, known on this planet, that contain the same DNA and blood type."

"So why can't Itachi get a clone?"

"For one thing," Kakashi started, "it's illegal. How would you feel if you realized that there was a person that looked exactly like you?"

Naruto's face was filled with worry, "Are you saying that there's another me running around?!"

"No, I'm just using you as an example."

"Oh."

"Another thing is that it can take years for an actual clone to be made. Most of them die for some reason. You would also have to wait a long time for the clone to grow. If you had a clone made, you couldn't simply take the organs it had after only a year of growth."

"Why not?"

"Because you would be stealing organs from a baby."

" . . . ," Naruto shuddered at the thought, "That is sick. That is just really sick."

"There's also that fact that the child's organ would be to small for you. So, you would have to wait a while for the baby to grow older before you took them."

"Okay, I think I get that."

"There's another reason that clones are outlawed."

"Another?! How many reasons are there?!"

"Just this last one," Kakashi began, "Let's pretend that you are a clone."

"Me?"

"Yes, let's pretend that there was someone that had your same DNA, 'but' they had cloned themselves and you were the clone. And then, let's say that the person needed a vital organ or limb for themselves. If they didn't have your organ, then they would die, but if they took that same organ from you, you would die. How would that make you feel?"

"Like shit."

"Do you see my point?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh, yeah, so Itachi can't make a clone and he doesn't have a twin. Okay, so if all that is true, why does he need Sasuke's eyeballs?" Naruto asked, his mind was still a little foggy. Perhaps it was because of all the rain.

"Because their DNA is similar and if you look at their papers, they ironically, have the same blood type," Kakashi explained. He was really hoping that Naruto got the point, because his tongue was hurting from all the talking that he was doing.

"But I thought that you said that if they 'didn't' have the same DNA then their bodies would have the thing destroyed!" Naruto shouted. So much thinking was making his head hurt.

"Well, there are drugs that you can take to make your body accept it, but there's no garrentee that they will work and they can become a hassle at times. That is why when people have to have transplants they normally choosse someone in their family to be the donor because their DNA is similar. The more similar the DNA is, the larger the chance that the body won't reject the organ," Kakashi was getting a little tired of answering questions so he skipped on to the point, "And Itachi and Sasuke have the same mother and father and no other siblings. Which means that they are perfect for each other."

Naruto felt his mind go down the gutter at Kakashi's statement, but he quickly pulled himself out.

"Do you get it now?" Kakashi sighed. He was wet, tired, and he could hear thunder in the distance. He was just about ready to go home.

"Yeah," Naruto said slowly. He had just listened to an 'entire' lecture and understood it. Wow, that was amazing . . . for Naruto. His brain hurt a little from so much concentration, but there were a few things that he still didn't understand.

"Wait," Naruto said and Kakashi's mood darkened, in the back of his mind, Kakashi knew that he would be standing in the rain for a little while longer, "If all this is true. Did you steal someone's eye? Because I noticed that your eyes don't match at all."

Kakashi's expression saddened for a moment, "Yes, something like that, but I didn't steal it."

" . . . ," Naruto didn't press anything further, he could tell that the subject was taboo to Kakashi.

"Okay, but does Sasuke know this?" asked Naruto.

"I think so," Kakashi said, "But the whole eyeball thing was just an assumption, I don't know it for a fact. There may be a completely different reason that Itachi let Sasuke live."

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed when he sensed that the conversation was nearing a close, "Now that that is all over with! I'm going to go home and take a shower! See you tomorrow, Kakashi! And this time, don't be late!"

Naruto waved good-bye and ran off in the opposite direction.

Kakashi smiled a little and waved back. When Naruto had ran out of eyesight Kakashi looked down at the puddle of water beneath him.

Small ripples continuously disturbed it's surface from the falling rain. Kakashi looked at his distorted reflection, "Obito . . . ," he whispered without realizing it.

oOo

****

Storms mean beauty, or anger,  
What are they to a stranger;

oOo

Sasuke jolted out of bed when he heard his doorbell ring.

Who the hell would come here this late? Sasuke thought to himself and looked out his bedroom window, _And in this weather?_

Sasuke thought to himself and looked out his bedroom window, 

He didn't get many visitors in the night, neither so in such bad weather. So just in case of emergency, Sasuke stood and grabbed his weapons off of his nightstand.

Cautiously, Sasuke walked out of his bedroom door and began his decent down the stairs. When his bare foot touched the last step, the bell rang three times.

Sasuke stealthily made his way to the window beside the entrance and looked out from the curtain hanging from it. What he saw, froze him in shock, terror, and at the same time, excitement.

Itachi.

Sasuke stood there, looking out his window, for to long it seemed. For the red-eyed man turned his head to the window that Sasuke looked out of.

"Shit," Sasuke hissed.

KRACK!

Lightning flashed in the sky and a sharp noise filled the ears of those beneath the raging storm.

oOo

****

Thunder hurts ears, rain has melody,  
Some feel pain, some hear beauty;

oOo

The next day-

Large puddles still littered the ground and soaked the feet of the unwary. The storm had slowed to a drizzle, but everything around them was very wet and the skies were still gray.

Naruto and Sakura stood waiting next to the bridge. The rainstorm had been bad last night and had caused the river to swell and swallow most of the bridge until there was no hope on standing on it.

Naruto had a bad feeling in his gut. It may have just been what he ate for breakfast, but after what Kakashi had told him last night, he didn't think that Sasuke was merely 'late.

Sakura was quite possibly thinking along the same lines because after a while of standing she turned to Naruto, "Have you seen Sasuke-kun, Naruto?" she asked.

"No," Naruto said, "Maybe he went to save a cat from a tree," he joked to lighten the solemn mood that the rain had created.

"Actually, that's what I did," a voice was heard behind the two. They turned their heads and saw their sensei.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time.

Sakura frowned, "Your not as late as you normally are. Which is saying something because it takes at least another hour for you to get here."

Kakashi smiled a little.

"BUT YOUR STILL LATE!" Sakura fumed.

"Calm down," Kakashi's expression turned serious, "No, actually, this time I didn't save a cat from a tree or ever help a little old lady cross the road."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh really? What is it this time? Did you pick up litter or did you walk your neightbor's gerbil?"

"Neither, I just came back from the hospital," Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura felt their hearts sink down into their stomaches. Dark thoughts swam though their heads. They hoped that this was merely a coincidence.

"W-why?" Naruto studdered.

"Sasuke's down there," Kakashi said grimly.

"And you couldn't find the time to tell us earlier?!" Sakura screeched.

"Sorry," Kakashi apologized pathetically with a feeble smile.

Sakura trudged over to her sensei and grabbed him by the top of his vest. She pulled him down to her eye-level, "Which room number?" she asked with a hint of intimidation in her voice.

"B-12," Kakashi said immediately, fearing for his mortal life.

Sakura let go of the silver-haired jounin with a slight shove and took the quickest route to the hospital.  
Naruto was still trying to register what was going on.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked slowly. He hoped that Kakashi didn't say what Naruto thought he was going to say.

"He's blind," Kakashi said with a voice of apathy.

Naruto's expression was blank. _How could it happen so fast?_ Naruto thought to himself, _Kakashi only told me about this yesterday night. How could it happen this soon? Why did it have to happen at all?_ Naruto didn't hate Sasuke. Well, he did to a point, but he didn't 'HATE' him. Maybe Sasuke deserved a few punches, a rightly earned kick in the rear, and a good humiliation, but to go blind? That was going a little overboard.

Naruto turned his back to his sensei and ran after Sakura.

Kakashi sighed as he watched the two run off. _Perhaps it would be best if they visited him on their own_' Kakashi thought and left to visit the stone memorial.

oOo

****

The rain will drizzle for a while,  
Strengh scomes back, twice as vile;

oOo

Itachi and his partner watched the group of three seperate from one another.

"He's in a state of panic," Kisame whispered to Itachi as the they watched their prey run.

"Yes," Itachi agreed, "Now would be the best time to strike."

"Let's wait a few minutes though," Kisame reasoned, "The closer he gets to Sasuke-kun the more his panic grows. I think that taking him when he reaches the hospital gate, would be a good idea. He wouldn't sense our attack then."

"I agree," Itachi nodded.

"Have you noticed that every time we come here, we pick something up?" Kisame asked and then stated, "I think I like this town."

oOo

****

Lightning has a form of malice,  
Many call it Nature's Sadist;

oOo

All he could do was feel, hear, taste, and smell. Perhaps that should have been good enough, but not nearly as good as his sight had been.

The Fifth Hokage couldn't do anything for him. She had been able to stop the bleeding quite easily, but she could not return what he was now missing.

He was at a loss-

Again.

If Sasuke could look out the window, he would see the rain, but all he could do now was hear the sound of it clanging on the rooftops. By the noise that it was making, however, it seemed as though the fury of the storm had returned. Occasionally, the windowpanes would shudder again the wind.

Sakura had left the night before. She had visited him earlier and had told him how worried she was for him.

Naruto didn't come though.

Damn you, Itachi, Sasuke thought to himself with distaste. His hands tightened around the blanket that was over him.

You took my family and now my eyes, what else will you rob from me? Sasuke thought bitterly to himself, _Why didn't I think of this before? Of course he would do something like this. I was a fool to overlook it. _Sasuke had been thinking like this for quite some time, ever since he had been defeated.

Sasuke thought bitterly to himself, Sasuke had been thinking like this for quite some time, ever since he had been defeated.

KLANK CLAK!

Sasuke heard the rap of door.

"You may enter," Sasuke said, but was slightly surprised at the harshness of his voice. Had he grown that bitter?

Someone slowly and deliberately walked through the door.

Sasuke waited for the person to speak first.

"How do you feel?" a voice, that was recognized as Kakashi's, asked. Sasuke was silent for a moment.

"For some reason, the storm picked up again," Kakashi said. He was dwaddling.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, his voice low.

"I am afraid that I have some bad news," Kakashi said, even though he did not wish to say it.

"Bad news? What could be worse than this?" Sasuke growled. _Perhaps I should have never left Orochimaru, _Sasuke thought for the fourth time that day_, 'Then maybe this could have been avoided._

"Hm. Maybe it couldn't get worse. Then again, maybe it could," Kakashi said, "I guess it really depends on how you feel about things or people."

"Just tell me already. Your beginning to irritate me," Sasuke said, which wasn't entirely true. To be honest, he was irritated the moment that Kakashi had walked through the door.

"Naruto's been kidnapped."

Sasuke bit his lower lip. He felt his mind shut down for a moment. It took him a few moments for his mind to process this new information.

How could this happen? Sasuke thought to himself, _How could all this happen to me?_

Sasuke thought to himself, 

Sasuke had not cried since his clan was wiped from existence. Now, he wished to cry, but he found that he could not.

Sheets of rain hit anything that they could touch. The air was crisp because of the continued rain fall. The world beneath the storm cloud was cold and wet. Sounds of the water and thunder and wind could be heard through out the town.

To many people, the sky weeped for something unknown.

With a sob, Sasuke thought, _Sky, lend me your tears_.

oOo

****

Tear drops falling from the skies,  
People wonder why it cries.

Owari

oOoOoOo

A/N:

Man! This was a very difficult fanfic to write! It took me four days to write the rough draft, three days to write the final, one hour to edit it, five minutes to put it in my Documen Manager, thirty-five minutes to place in the needed tags, and four minutes to upload it on If there are any spelling/grammar errors, please forgive me because the program that I am currently using does not have any spelling/grammar check. All that you see written is just me without any aid, save for an old hard-back dictionary that was made in the seventies. I am aware that some parts of the poem-thing just didn't make sense, but ignore it. It may surprise you, but I found it rather hard to make a poem on rain. Anyways, I made this fic for two reasons 1) I don't like Sasuke at all. He's far to angsty for my liking and since I can't make him change dramatically, I might as well make him suffer more. 2) Don't you all see it! That's why Itachi kept Sasuke alive! Duh! I haven't read all of the series, but I'm pretty sure that something similar to this will happen. I'm only on chapter 304 for Pete's sake! Anyway, I have heard that it is true that Sasuke comes back from O-chan(Orochimaru), but I don't know what his reason for coming back was. I have heard that he came back for Naruto, so I just used that idea. The only reason that I had Naruto get kidnapped was because I thought that it would make it more dramatic. Oh, and if your a Sasuke-fan, if you plan to flame me, please flame me for making Sasuke's eyes get ripped out. Don't flame me because I hate Sasuke, because that's just stupid. Oh, and the whole DNA deal; I made that so that it could explain why Itachi let Sasuke live. I don't know for a fact on whether or not blood-type or DNA matters when your getting new eyes, but I do know that you can't use just anyone's eye-balls. Well, that's a long arthors note! I guess I should stop it now, huh?

A/N:

Part of the glory of the fanfic, goes to my friend unkown-commander. He's the one that I talked with and the both of us kinda came to the conclussion that this would happen to Sasuke. The only difference between us is that I made a fanfic about it and he did not(he's busy with another fanfic. Oh, yeah and thanks Deadlydoodlebug for helping me edit this.

A/N:

Who here thinks that I should make a sequel or add another chapter to show what happens to Naruto and Sasuke? Show of hands people!


End file.
